


Evening Stroll

by alafaye



Series: 2016 slythindor december challenge [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 13:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8754439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Draco was out for a simple evening stroll. Too bad that he didn't find the quiet he wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "New Year's eve party" at . And also written for day of the challenge. The photo used was
> 
>  

Draco's heart was pounding as he ran, breath misting in front of him. It was getting denser no matter how fast he ran -- the Dementor was closing in on him. Noise started drumming in his ears; nothing he could make out at first, but getting louder. It threw him off and he stumbled when his foot caught on a tree root.

And there it was, swinging him around with its bony hands, draining him. The Dementor draining him of what happiness he'd managed to cling to after the war even as he was caught up in those awful moments from the war. Wasn't he supposed to only remember one at a time? Why all of them at once?

"Expecto Patronum!"

Draco gasped when the Dementor was pushed away from him, a blue-white stag bounding past. Draco slumped to the ground, relief threading through him. But... He sat up quickly. "Potter?"

Harry Potter half smiled and waved. He refocused on his Patronus and coaxed it to herd the Dementor to another Auror who held a trunk. A flick of Potter's wrist and the Dementor flew right into the trap. Potter nodded and walked over to Draco to offer his hand. "Chocolate?"

Draco blinked. "Sorry?"

Potter reached into his cloak and drew out a chocolate bar. He broke off a piece. "It'll help."

Draco ate it absently, marveling at his luck. "What are you doing here?"

Potter ate his own small bite of chocolate and wrapped it back up. "Chasing down the last rogue Dementor," Potter told him. "We had reports further north, chasing it down to these woods as it went south."

The other Auror walked toward them. It was someone Draco vaguely remembered being a year ahead of them, in Hufflepuff. He winked at Draco. "Evening. I've got this, Harry, if you want to get Malfoy's report."

"Yeah, thanks, Mal," Potter agreed. Once 'Mal' was gone, Potter looked over his shoulder. "You're hosting a party tonight, right? A New Year's Party?"

Draco nodded. "A charity ball, yes. Do you think that's why the Dementor was so close?"

"Probably."

"Right. Thank you, Potter. I appreciate it."

Potter hummed. "Afraid I'm going to need a bit more than that for my report. Someone is going to ask if you were controlling it. Why were you out here?"

Draco narrowed his eyes. "I wanted some air."

Potter raised an eyebrow. "Really?" He took a deep breath and looked Draco up and down. "I think I know of a way to get you to be more...talkative."

Draco blushed. "That's inappropriate."

Potter shrugged. "Thought it was worth a try. Come on. I need your report so I can wrap this up."

Draco licked his lips. He had been offended, but not by much. Frankly, after the war, Potter had only gotten more handsome. Draco wouldn't be adverse to more than telling Potter why he was out in the woods. "Tell you what. Come back to the Manor so I can give you my report and just maybe you'll catch me under some mistletoe later."

Potter grinned. "Deal."


End file.
